Mujeres Asesinas
by Vicodin-Girl
Summary: Cinco mujeres, cinco historias diferentes: ¿Culpables o Víctimas? A traves de su estadía en el ala Psiquiatrica del Hospital Princeton Plainsboro las historias de Allison, Amber, Lisa, Remy y Stacy nos relatan ¿Qué las orillo a ser asesinas?
1. Una mujer que mata

Una mujer no mata por motivos superficiales.

Examinamos cada movimiento, cada paso que damos nosotras y nuestras víctimas.

Sentir como por fin tenemos el control, recuperado despues de tanto sufrimiento.

Pero... ¿Quiénes son las víctimas aquí?

Nos desdeñan, humillan, ignoran, se sientes superiores a nosotras.

¿Qué nos impulsa a ser asesinas?

Vaya ironía, la medicina salva vidas y nosotras las arrebatamos, juramos no dañar y terminamos siendo heridas.

No se nos puede llamar infames, desquiciadas o injustas...somos solo mujeres.

* * *

Esta historia es una adaptación a lo que yo creo qe hubiera sido Mujeres Asesinas si se hubiera desarrollado en la serie House MD.

**Disclaimer:**

**House M.D: Personajes, Escenarios y demás pertenecen a la FOX, David Shore, Russell Friend etc...**

**Mujeres Asesinas: TVC, Marisa Grinstein, Pedro Torres. (versión México)**


	2. Allison, Romántica

Te acercas con sigilo, observas a tu alrededor y te agazapas para ver mejor.

Tomas un cuchillo del estante, miras tu relfejo en la hoja plateada de este.

La oscuridad es casi total, excepto por el débil resplandor plateado que emana la luna.

Una sombra se mueve, encendiendo una luz, la del corredor mas largo.

Perfecto; pareciera que estuviera planeado.

Sales de tu escondite con un solo movimiento.

Él te mira por un momento, como si fuera la primera vez que se fijara en ti.

¿Allison?-pregunta con la voz amortiguada por el miedo.

Sí-respondes con una voz que parece ajena a tí, cargada de arrogancia e ira.

Te observa por un par de segundos, sabes que has elegido bien tu atuendo.

¿Te gusta?-le preguntas moviendo la cabeza hacia adelante, en un gesto de presunción.

El vestido de novia, un "recuerdo".

Mueves el cuchillo lo suficiente para que él lo note.

"¿De donde es ese cuchillo?" "¿Para que lo quieres?" Seguro hará esas preguntas, o al menos las piensa.

Yo jamás te hice nada-intenta excusarse, nada funcionará.

¿No?-preguntas con ironía-¡Así que supongo que el hecho de que me engañabas con mi hermana no es nada!

Lo de Cecille no fue nada, lo juro-en sus ojos ves relfejado el horror, disfrutas con su sufrimiento.

Nada...-repite sus palabras carentes de significado.

Lo de Cecille lo perdonaría, cien veces si fuera necesario, pero ¿crees que he olvidado todo lo que me hiciste aquella noche?-preguntas como si le recordaras una velada de hace tiempo

Porque yo jamas la olvidaré-esbozas una velada sonrisa y el cuchillo vuelve a cambiar de posición.

Eso fue un error, estabamos ebrios, no sabíamos

¡Calla!-gritas poniendo el cuchillo detrás de tu espalda

Juro que no sabíamos lo que estabamos haciendo...

Claro, ¡ninguno de los cuatro sabía que eso fue una violación!-tus gritos rebozan de dolor, recuerdas perfectamente el sufrimiento de aquel día.

¡Deja de atormentarme!-pide, suplica, implora.

Lo que antes era una mujer compasiva, amorosa y romantica ahora gozaba de su tormento.

"Huye de mí, dulce templanza. Sólo la ira guíe mi brazo"-recitas con solemnidad mientras, como has dicho, la furia guía tu brazo.

Con el cuchillo arremetes en su corazón sin piedad alguna.

La sangre emana del cuerpo de tu víctma de una forma casi hipnotica.

Un leve gemido de dolor se escapa de su garganta.

Un rugido de triunfo se escapa de tu boca, por fin has ganado.


	3. Amber, Cautiva orgullosa

Sabes que te ha visto, de eso no tienes la menor duda.

Siempre has sido vanidosa, muy orgullosa de ti misma, sabes que todo lo que has conseguido ha sido por ti y nadie más.

Así que ¿Que haces cuando descubres que solo estan a tu lado por compasión?

¿Qué haces cuando sabes que se ha estado viendo con otra mujer y no ha tenido el valor de decirtelo cara a cara?

Y ¿Qué es lo que haces cuando la persona que creías era tu amiga es en realidad tu enemiga?

Ambos tratan de excusarse, piden perdón como si de eso dependieran sus miserables vidas, como si esperaran mi perdón.

Compasión, lástima, nada de eso lo necesito.

Solo me necesito a mi.

Dejas de lado todos los escrúpulos que alguna vez tuviste, o creíste tener.

Te dejas llevar por tu ira, por ese sentimiento abrasador que ahora te orilla a acabar con la vida de quienes convirtieron la tuya en un suplicio.

Aún sabiendo quien es ella y que es lo que quiere, le abres las puertas de tu casa, le sonríes con fingida felicidad, como si estuvieras feliz de verla.

La sonrisa hipócrita: una agradable serpiente.

Tomas las tres copas, viertes el vino en ellas.

Sin que nadie te viera, tambien agregas algo más; cianuro.

Diez píldoras reposan sobre la palma de tu mano, las rompes y pones el mismo contenido en cada copa.

Intentarías matarlos con tus propias manos, de no ser porque preferirías morir tú antes que verlos pedir perdón una vez más, como han hecho tanto tiempo.

No quieres más disculpas, solo quieres acabar con ellos...No quieres más hipocresías, solo quieres ser libre de nuevo.

Escuchas el sonido de su respiración forzada, se sacuden violentamente sobre el suelo.

Los observas con atención para jamás olvidarlo: El tono violaceo de su rostro, sus pupilas dilatadas y los ojos my abiertos.

Inclinas la cabeza sobre el espacio que hay entre los dos, miras hacia abajo.

Lo siento, de verdad-repites burlonamente los pretextos estúpidos con los que antes habían intentado justificarse-No era mi intención hacerlo, simplemente así se dieron las

cosas...Denme otra oportunidad.

El sonido trabajoso y áspero que emiten al estremecerse con intensidad en el suelo se apaga.

¿Qué haces cuando estás viendo morir a tu mejor amiga y a tu esposo? Ríes.

Ríes como si eso fuera lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida.

Y tal vez lo sea, porque al fin conseguiste lo que más querías: tu libertad.


	4. Lisa, Maternal

Sufrir por alguien a quien amas es un sacrificio noble.

Amar es un sacrificio.

Te arriesgas a no ser correspondida, te arriesgas a perderlo todo por amor.

Hay quienes dicen que no hay nada mas fuerte que el amor de una madre.

Es cierto, totalmente cierto.

El amor maternal es ciego, incondicional, ilimitado, absoluto.

Es como desarrollar una adicción, no puedes separarte de tus hijos, ni siquiera en tus propios pensamientos.

Harías todo por ellos, incluso algo que no este a tu alcance, incluso morir.

Pero cuando amas a su posible asesino...puede pasar casi cualquier cosa.

Observas a tu única hija, es como ver un relfejo adolescente tuyo, a pesar de que ni siquiera es tu hija.

Te mira como si se sintiera culpable de lo que pasa, una enorme mancha purpurea recorre su ojo derecho y la mejilla.

Cada vez que la ves sientes esa ira borboteando dentro de tí, haciendo hervir tu sangre.

Recuerdas a la perfección la noche anterior.

_¡NO!_-sus gritos rompieron el silencio tan tenso que se había formado en menos de un segundo.

Ella mira ira horrorizada la sangre que trazaba un delgado hilo desde tu nariz hasta tu boca y chorreaba por tu barbilla y cuello.

La sangre forma una mancha intensa en tu ropa, tus pies y el suelo.

Cuando ella emite un quejido ahogado, solo recibe un empujón tan fuerte que la arroja al suelo.

Intentas levantarte para defenderla, pero las piernas te fallan, tu propio cuerpo te traiciona.

Te sientes débil, perdiste totalmente la noción del tiempo.

¿Cuanto tiempo llevabas en ese estado tan deplorable?

Sientes que todo da vueltas a tu alrededor, tus ojos se cierran y te desmayas.

No sabes cuanto tiempo ha pasado, pero cuando despiertas estás en tu cama.

Una flor blanca está en la mesita de madera, la arrojas a la pared y ves caer tres suaves pétalos blanquecinos sobre el tapete.

¿Acaso pensará que con flores se me va a olvidar todo lo que me ha hecho?

_¡NOOO!_-el grito te sorprende.

Te levantas lo más rápido que puedes, corres.

Ves la sangre corriendo como un estanque escarlata, en un rincón hay una sombra que emite un quejido muy lastimero.

Ella rodea sus las rodillas con los brazos, tenía la cabeza hundida en las piernas, estaba asustada, horrorizada.

Cuando levanta su cara miras lo que alguna vez fue un rostro bonito, ahora era un amasijo de sangre fresca, lágrimas y manchas violaceas.

Has soportado todo: humillaciones, golpes, desdeños.

Pero nunca soportarías que lastimaran al ser que mas amas, por quien has luchado toda tu vida.

Esa motivación de vivir que tienes ahora está escondida sollozando sin control en un rincón oscuro.

Apagas las luces de la estancia, de la cocina y del corredor más largo.

La única fuente de luz es la vela que está en la repisa del corredor, la tenue luz que emite te guía mientras corres.

¡¿Porque huyes de mi?!-esa voz la escucharías hasta en sueños, porque es la protagonista de tus peores pesadillas-¡No te atrevas a seguir corriendo!

Sigues corriendo, para alejarlo lo más posible, si no te salvas tú, harás lo que puedas por salvarla a ella.

Ahora la escena a cambiado, no corres con miedo, no huyes de tu posible asesino.

Te detienes de pronto y con tanta fuerza a media carrera que tu cuerpo tiembla.

Ahora sabes que debes hacer: debes huir de ese infierno, del calvario al que te has sometido.

Y tambien sabes que debes salvar al ser que más amas, no puedes vivir con el miedo de que sufra tu mismo martirio.

Tus pasos repicaban en la hueca piedra blanca de las escaleras, segura de que irá a buscarte ahí.

Vamos Lisa-dice con una voz que pretendía ser cariñosa, pero tenía un filo cortante-Ven conmigo, no voy a hacerte daño.

Sonríes, en menos de un segundo tienes ante ti a quien fuera tu victimario por años.

Esperas cualquier movimiento, pero esto no pasa, ni se acerca ni se aleja.

Cuando recuerdas el sufrimiento de años y años pasados te armas de valor y haces lo que jamás pensarías hacer ni en sueños.

Te acercas dando tres pasos, tres pasos dados con seguridad, sin miedo, diferentes a esos pequeños movimientos temerosos de antaño.

Pones tus manos en su cuello, como si lo acariciaras, como si fueras a besarle.

Durante un segundo, mantienes tus manos vacilantes en su cuello, trazando una línea muy corta con el dedo.

Yo nunca, nunca, te lastimaría, te lo juro, confía en mi-musitas en su oído-Yo te amo, ni siquiera pensaría en perjudicarte.

Esa caricia falsa de pronto se vuelve un rápido y cólerico movimiento.

Ese sencillo pero airado movimiento las vertebras crujen mientras el cuello se rompe.

Con ese simple movimiento lograste salvarte a ti y a tu hija, aún cargando a cuestas una vida humana que has arrebatado.

Una vida humana que en realidad, no valía nada.

Ahora se extendía ante tí todo un abanico de posibilidades.

La expectativa de la vida que habías visto, creído y padecido desde hacía tanto tiempo desaparecía de tus ojos.


	5. Remy, parricida

El mundo se vuelve loco, cada vez más y más.

Gradualmente nos convertimos en mosntruos que no saciamos nuestra sed de más y más.

Más de todo, de todos, cada persona buscará sacar el provecho de lo que pueda y de quien pueda.

Pasando incluso sobre su propia familia.

Si, pues tú no tendrías esa suerte.

Te escondes detrás del enorme pilar de piedra grisacea que está a la entrada de la enrome casa de piedra, jamás pensarías que lo harías alguna vez.

Habías jurado no vovler a esa casa, que era tu juez y tu verdugo, una cruz y maldición tan pesada que no podías con ella.

Ni siquiera sabes porque te escondes, después de todo, esa es tu casa.

Tomas la aldaba grisácea y golpeas con ella dos veces, un rostro conocido te abre la puerta y te sonríe.

Entras con cautela, el largo pasillo recubierto de losas blanquecinas está iluminado por un candil lleno de pequeños focos que parecen decenas y decenas de velas.

En el pasillo hay un par de escaleras curvas, una a la izquierda y otra a la derecha, como en las mansiones antiguas.

Tiras con fuerza de la cadena que cuelga de tu cuello, pero esta no cede y se queda intacta, con el óvalo plateado balanceándose rítmicamente.

Detestas ese collar, que llevas desde qe tienes memoria, que te marca y te maldice.

Desde que murió tu madre odias esa casa, desde hace catorce años detestas ese lugar.

Desde hace catro te fuiste y no lo habías vuelto a pisar, y sin embargo vuelves a saldar tu cuenta pendiente.

Los recuerdos llegan a ti con tanta claridad como una película.

Los golpes, los gritos, la sangre y el filo plateado del cuchillo brillando a la luz del candil antes de opacarse por el tono escarlata de la sangre.

Tu propia sangre, la sangre de tu madre.

Y sin embargo, no puedes hacer nada.

A los seis años ¿quien puede impedir un homicidio?

Solo eras una niña, sabías que algo andaba mal, pero en tu inocente mente de niña no comprendías.

Y ahora, catorce años después, has vuelto.

Entras con toda el sigilo del que eres capaz a la sala con el sillón de cuero negro con un escritorio de caoba pulida.

En el frente, estaba una plaquita de bronce con la inscripción de "embajador".

En el sillón esta sentado un hombre, de unos cuarenta años, el cabello y el bigote pintaban unas ligeras canas.

¡Remy, _fille__!(1)_-exclama con felicidad fingida, se levanta y te abraza-_Bienvenue! (2)_

Te sacudes con violencia y rápdiamente, tus manos se constriñen sobre su delgado y corto cuello.

Lo golpeas tres veces contra el panel de madera que recubre la pared.

Por un segundo, te desesperas, no sabes si tus manos serán lo suficientemente fuertes para someterlo.

Se retuerce entre tus dedos y oprimes más hasta que un tono rosado se extiende por sus mejillas.

Ahora solo lo sostienes con una mano, pero es suficiente.

Con el puño, golpeas el delgado cristal de la ventana.

Los largos y estrechos trozos de vidrio estallan y caen como lluvia en el suelo.

Tomas uno y haces un corte, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco.

Cinco cortes en su cuello, la sangre chorrea caliente por tus manos, la limpias en su ropa.

Rompes por fin el collar que tenía una maldición grabada en plata: _Hadley._

Y rompes por fin las ataduras de tu propio origen.

* * *

1-hija, en fránces.

2-bienvenida en fránces.


	6. Stacy, loca agradecida

Conoces cualquier truco del que las personas se valen para conseguir lo que quieren.

Incluso tú misma lo has hecho, para sentir ese dominio de ti misma del que, por momentos, careces.

Poco a poco, te has vuelto presa de tu propia necesidad.

Quieres, _necesitas_ sentir que puedes tener el control de algo, esa sensación de poder que perdiste hace tanto tiempo.

Él te decía cuando hablar, cuando callar, cuando moverte...

Pues bien, no te queda otra opción.

Soportaste todo, llegaste a ímite y más allá, mucho mucho más.

Lo escuchas roncar rítimicamente, mientras se mueve revolviendo las sábanas.

Mientras el descansaba plácidamente tú enloquecías un poco más cada segundo, cada minuto.

El insomnio te mantiene con los ojos abiertos y las manos tembolorosas, te levantas.

Caminas hacia la cocina en la oscuridad, cuidando cada paso y cada movimiento para no perturbarlo.

Con el tiempo, habías aprendido lo que le gustaba, lo que no y ponías un esmero especial en no molestarlo.

Y también, el tiempo te había dotado de un miedo estremecedor cada vez que veías su sombra reflejada en la pared.

Era como un sexto sentido, una alarma que se encendía cuando lo escuchabas meter la llave en la cerradura y traspasar la puerta.

Mientras recuerdas, enciendes el foco de la cocina, la tenue luz ilumina la mesa y el plato que aún conservaba restos de la cena.

Entretanto, varias escenas pasan por tu mente como fotografías exhibidas en un cristal.

Tomas el plato con pereza y lo lanzas languidamente sobre el fregador, abres la llave para quitar los resiudos de pasta.

Te acercas al gabinete más cercano a la puerta, lo abres y la puerta rechina un poco.

Observas las cajas y frascos de plástico con etiquetas, revuelves todo hasta que encuentras lo que buscabas: un somnífero.

Tus ojos se desviaban de la caja azul de los somníferos al cuchillo que refulgía de un modo atrayente.

Arrojas la caja lánguidamente, que cae abierta sobre la mesa y tomas el cuchillo.

Te vuelves a deslizar lentamente por el pasillo, bajas el escalón de la habitación.

Te acercas con sigilo hasta la cama y tomas la sábana por un extremo, la deslizas rápidamente, no quieres darle tiempo de reaccionar.

Concentras tu mente y tu cuerpo, para cortar cada una de sus estúpidas infidelidades.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, después de la octava cuchillada perdiste la cuenta, solo veías los cortes sangrantes.

Un grito agudo, áspero y desgarrador hizo estallar el silencio.

¿Lo último que recuerdas? Un par de paramédicos inyectandote un tranquilizante.

¿Lo último que escuchaste? _"¡Lo castró de cuatro cuchilladas!"_

¿Qué ves ahora? Unas blancas paredes frente a una puerta cerrada de cristal y a una enfermera cada dos horas.

¿Qué escuchas ahora? _"Es ella, la loca que mató a su marido después de castrarlo."_

Tú aprecias las paredes suaves y acolchadas contra las que golpeas tu cabeza cada día, todos los días.

¿Más que importa el dolor? Obtuviste tu venganza y el dominio de tu vida, controlada por calmantes.


End file.
